Saranghaeyo Kyu !
by song aii
Summary: !


SARANGHAEYO KYU !

Cast :: member of super junior.

Genre :: romance and friendship.

Rating :: T.

Disclaimer :: super junior hanya milik tuhan seutuhnya sampai kapan pun juga terkecuali hyukppa *digaplok jewels*

HAPPY READING ^^

_sungmin pov_

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan riang sambil ku lantunkan lagu kesukaanku menuju ruang kelas yang tidak begitu jauh dari gerbang masuk,aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera memberitahukan pada sahabatku berita yang sangat,dan teramat menggembirakan untukku.

Tak berapa lama masuklah aku ke sebuah ruangan yang di pintunya bertuliskan XII IPA ! yang tak lain itu adalah kelasku,dengan segera aku menghampiri seorang yeoja manis berambut ikal panjang berwarna hitam yang tengah asik membaca sebuah buku yang bisa aku tebak itu adalah sebuah novel.

"pagi" sapaku dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"pagi,ahh Minnie…kau tampak senang ?"

"hhhmmmmm,,,,aku…aku senang sekali" jawabku dan langsung ku peluk tubuh mungilnya.

Wookie tampak kesakitan saat aku memeluknya dan tentu saja aku langsung melepas pelukanku,takut menyakiti sahabat mungilku

"waeyo?" tanyanya setelah aku melepas pelukanku.

"tadi malam,kyuhyun mengutarakan perasaanya padaku." Ucapku riang.

"mwwwwoooo" wookie berteriak tepat di telingaku,sampa-sampai telingaku agak terasa sakit.

Secepat kilat aku membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tanganku dan langsung menjitak kepalanya.

"auuu,sakit tau" protesnya.

"sssshhhttt,bisa diam tidak,ah?"

"ne..ne" ucap wookie dengan wajah yang sedikit cemberut.

Aku hanya bisa menahan rasa geliku melihat tampangnya yang begitu lucu saat ia sedang cemberut."kkkkeeekekekekek".

"ya Minnie-ah ceritakan padaku" pinta wookie dengan tatapan aegyonya.

"ne,aku akan menceritakannya tapi nanti yahh pulang sekolah,udah mau bel masuk nih"

"OK" jawab wookie sambil mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya.

TTTTrrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg…..(bel tanda masuk)

*skip time*

Aku berjalan bersama wookie menuju halte bus yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah kami berdua.

"ya minnia-ah ceritakan padaku,kau kan sudah janji."

"ne…cerewet sekali sih kau ini"

_sungmin pov end_

#flashback#

Sungmin sedang asik berkutik dengan laptop kesayangannya tiba-tiba saja hpnya bergetar.

Ddddrrrtttt…Ddddrrrttt…menandakan seseorang menghubunginya,lalu ia tekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"yeoboseyo"

"ah,ne aku akan segera kesana"

Ttuuuuttt.

Sungmin segera mengambil mantel yang tergantung di lemari pakaian miliknya…dan ia segera berlari keluar rumah.

Tap…tap,..tap…

Hosh…hosh…hosh…

Sugmin mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan karena berlari sepanjang jalan.

"dimana dia?" gerutu sungmin.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangan sungmin"kkkyyaaaaaaa" teriak sungmin ketakutan.

"hei,ini aku" ucap seorang namja menenangkan sungmin.

"kyu…kyuhyun." Ucap sungmin terbata.

"ne ini aku,kau pikir aku siapa?setan?hhhhhaaaa"

"mian aku kira kau orang jahat" ucap sungmin sembari menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah mengagetkanmu jeongmal mianhe" balas namja itu yang dipanggil kyuhyun oleh sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun menarik sungmin ke sebuah tempat duduk,perlahan ia hembuskan nafasnya.

"hmmm,Minnie-ah sebenarnya sudah lama aku pertama kita bertemu di sini…." Kyuhyun pun mengambil nafas panjang "maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?"

Sungmin membelalakan matanya,keringat dingin telah bercucuran dari pori-porinya saat ini,lalu ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan perlahan ia menatap kyuhyun dengan lekat.

"eeeehhh,kyuhyun-sshi aku…aku juga menyukaimu"

Wajahnya sungmin langsung berubah menjadi merah padam tepatnya seperti kepiting rebus yag sudah sangat matang.

"gomawo minni-ah…saranghaeyo jeongmal saranghaeyo" ucap kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk sungmin erat.

"nado saranghaeyo kyuhyun" balas sugmin

#flashback end#

*author pov*

Di sepanjang perjalanan sungmin menceritakan kejadian tadi malam kepada wookie dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun berpisah di sebuah sungmin melihat sesosok namja yang sangat ia kenal.

"kyuhyun-sshi" panggilnya.

_TBC_

Mian klo ff nya rada-rada gaje,tapi gomawo semuanya buat yang udah mau bca ff sya…mhon reviewnya yahh


End file.
